Alternation
by Boho Bytch
Summary: A dodgy fic about me and my mates getting sucked into the Gundam Wing world, through the TV???
1.

Alternation  
  
  
  
By: Saiyan Lover UK  
  
  
  
Okay...Here's a little bit of a spoiler....  
  
..me and two friends get sucked into the Gundam Wing world through the TV..  
  
....don't ask, my mates wrote the prologue..  
  
..but one of my other mates is already there,  
  
and he is a right bastard.....his character replaces Chief Engineer Tuberov  
  
Later on, however, I replace Lady Une, but in a good mood!!  
  
  
  
By the way ppl, I'm Amy...   
  
^_^*  
  
  
  
Character Profiles  
  
  
  
Real Name/Character Name: Chris Johnson/Robson Havana  
  
Personality: Clever, but a right bastard/ Chief Engineer of the mobile dolls  
  
Phrases: Excellent, Too Bad, Interesting...  
  
  
  
Real Name/Alias: Donna McGarry/The Goddess Of Death  
  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Oblivion  
  
Personality: Quiet, light-hearted, happy when killing something  
  
Phrases: Um....Yeah.....Um...........What?  
  
  
  
Real Name/Alias: Natalie McGarry/The Unknown Warrior  
  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Airbuster  
  
Personality: Cheerful, happy  
  
Phrases: YOU, THE MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR? THE MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR STANDS BEFORE YOU  
  
  
  
Real Names/Alias: Amy Winter/Mysterious Angel  
  
Mobile Suit:Gundam Desert Mist  
  
Personality:Happy, Loudmouth, slightly crazy  
  
Phrases:Literally, Go on then.., Fudgeballs  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
  
  
Amy, Natalie and Donna are sitting in the TV room watching Gundam Wing(as per usual),  
  
then a hand with a black and white watch on the wrist,  
  
grabbed Donna's hand and a voice cam from the TV and said  
  
"Come on! You don't have much time!"  
  
Donna then picked up the paper, rolled it up, and hit the unknown hand and said...  
  
  
  
"Be Gone"  
  
  
  
Then the hand grabs her wrist, and pulls her towards the screen,   
  
Amy and Natalie followed her,   
  
in what seemed to be super-slow motion,  
  
they grabbed each others wrists.  
  
Then a blinding light shone in their eyes....and they went through the screen????????  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............?!?!?!!?  



	2. A Given Gift

Alternation  
  
Chapter Two: A Given Gift  
  
  
  
**DISCLAIMER**  
  
I DO NOT, FOR THE LAST TIME OWN GUNDAM WING DAMMIT!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Donna, Natalie and Amy stood up, rubbing themselves all over from the painful fall they just had...  
  
Donna looked around her to try and guess where they were..  
She was greeted by the infamous grin of Duo Maxwell.  
  
Donna's mouth fell open, she drooled the Amazon 20 times over, and passed out(lol)  
  
"You'll have to excuse Donna, she has a wee bit of a crush on you" said Natalie, sweatdropping slightly  
  
"I know, and I know that Amy had, and still has a little crush on me"  
said Duo, pointing at Amy, who had turned a deep shade of crimson  
  
"Stupid question i know...but um...why did you bring us here?" asked Amy  
  
"We need your help with something, a rebellion has started in the colonies, and the five of us can't handle it on our own, so when we discovered you three had more knowledge of a Gundam than any other fangirl we've ever listened to, we thought that you were all perfect to help us to stop this rebellion, and to add to it, Donna is sooo cute, in a crazy kind of way" said Duo, looking at the semi-concious Donna.  
  
Natalie said nothing, just nodded  
  
"When we heard you had written designs for your own gundam's, we listened to your plans and...."  
  
"Nani? and what??" said Amy, eyes lighting up  
  
"Calm down, what I was going to say was, that when we wrote down the designs for your three Gundam's, between the five of us, well mainly me and Quatre, we bulit your Gundam's"   
  
"You bulit Oblivion?"said Donna standing up, and brushing some dust of her pants "....I wanna see it"  
  
"Sure thing" said Duo"....come with me"  
  
The three friends followed Duo back to where the Gundam hangar was...and had the whole possible mission explained  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they arrived at their destination, they were greeted by the usual scowl of Wu-MAN  
  
"Maxwell, you said you were gonna bring back some skilled people dammit, so why have you brought back three women??"  
  
Amy then pulled out a big fan and hit Wufei with it, he fell to the floor with a big red mark on his face!!(ha ha)  
  
Duo took Donna and Amy into the hangar where three shining new Gundam's stood  
Natalie dragged Wu-man into the living room where Quatre and Trowa were playing chess...  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Quatre, pointing at Wufei  
  
"Don't ask, he just pissed the wrong person off" said Natalie and headed off to the hangar where Airbuster was  
  
Seconds later everyone hit the dirt, when a big explosion sounded outside  
  
"Crap" shouted duo, "is everyone ok??"  
  
"Yeah im fine" said Donna "What the hell was that?"  
  
"it must have been Quatre trying to blow up Dorothy again, she has a habit of coming around here and annoying him" laughed Duo  
  
"lemme at her" shouted Amy, trying to run outside to kill Dorothy with her bare hands...  
  
"No chance" said Quatre, walking into the room "She got away, again"  
  
"bitch" muttered Amy under her breath  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on that night, Donna walked quietly into the kitchen, assuming everyone was asleep, for a drink of water.  
  
She was greeted by the lovely sight of Duo, Quatre, and Heero, playing strip poker.  
Duo was down to his underwear, Quatre was still fully clothed(DAMMIT!!) and as for heero, well, let's just say Donna saw a bit more than she bargained for.....  
  
Donna stood behind the door watching them with the grace and stealth of a cheetah.  
Duo lost the next hand, Quatre laughed and said...  
  
"Right Duo, that's the underwear now, ha ha" and stuck his tounge out  
  
"Why do i get the felling that someone is watching us..."said duo, looking around the room  
  
"i dunno, maybe you want someone to be watching you" said heero, laughing(OMG)  
  
Duo looked again, but this time, he noticed Donna, standing behind the door.  
  
"DONNA!!!" he cried  
  
"Shit" she whispered before running away  
  
Duo chased her all around the house....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Donna woke up in a bad mood, coz she had'nt had enough sleep....  
  
"What's the matter with you?" asked heero as she fell throught the kitchen door  
  
Donna pulled out a shuriken and aimed it at Heero, but Cause she was tired, her aim was off, so she nearly skewered Wu-man  
  
Wu-man jumped on Donna, and tried to strangle her.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
That afternoon, Heero was in the cockpit of Wing Zero, giving the system a test run.  
He decided that he wanted to play some music....  
  
So he pulled out his Marylin Manson CD 'DISPOSABE TEENS'  
and put it into the CD player in the cockpit....the first few notes blasted out..  
  
The only words that could be heard in the house were...  
  
#I WANNA THANK YOU MOM, I WANNA THANK YOU DAD, FOR BRINGING THIS FUCKIN WORLD DOWN#  
  
Donna, Natalie, Amy, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu-man went into the hangar, and were greeted by the nice sight of Heero dancing!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHAT DO YA THINK???  
FEEDBACK PLZ  
  
  
  
  



	3. Mission Accepted

Alternation  
  
Chapter Three: Mission Accepted  
  
31/07/01  
  
HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I'm back again, I could'nt stop getting ideas for this thing earlier on today............so...i deided to write this...nyah!! :p  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the Heero dancing episode, everyone calmed down a bit, as they waited for the mission outline to come through.....  
  
"you've got mail fat-ass!" squeaked Heero's laptop, he pulled out his gun and aimed at Duo's head, but Donna pulled out her gun and shot the pistol out of the crazed pilot's hands  
  
"So what's the message then fat-ass?" laughed Amy  
  
"Dammit, will everyone stop calling me fat-ass!!!" said Heero, before hitting his head of the poor computer's keyboard....  
  
"the only person in the room with a fat-ass is Amy.....OW!!!! LEGGO OF MY BRAID" Said Duo, trying to pull hid braid out of Amy's hands  
  
"I'll look at the mission now will I!" growled Heero, after Natalie pulled his head off the keyboard  
  
The e-mail read...........  
  
#CALLING ALL GUNDAM PILOTS!!#  
  
YOUR MISSION, IF YOU CHOOSE TO ACCEPT IT.....IS TO DESTROY A NEW FORCE THAT IS BUILDING IN THE COLONIES.  
THIS FORCE IS ONLY KNOW AS THE MOBILE DOLLS, A MOBILE SUIT THAT DOES NOT NEED A PILOT TO ANNIHILATE(wow! what a big word) THE ENEMY.  
THERE SHOULD BE PICTURE SENT WITH THIS MESSAGE, OF THE TWO MOBILE DOLL ENGINEERS, SLATER CARSON AND ROBSON HAVANA.  
  
OH YEAH, AND ONE MORE THING, DON'T GO GETTING YOURSELVES KILLED, IT'S HARD TO FINE SKILLED PILOTS LIKE YOU FIVE, SORRY EIGHT!!  
  
GOOD LUCK TO ALL THE NEW RECRUITS....  
  
DR J  
  
-THIS MESSAGE CONAINED ATTACHMENTS-  
  
Heero opened up the attchments folder, to find two picture files, the captions read, these are the people you are after!!  
  
Donna, Natalie and Amy's mouth's fell open, when they saw who the two engineers were.....  
  
"Johnson??? Graeme???" they all said in unison  
  
"You know these guys?" aksed Duo  
  
"Well duh, we've only know them for like five years..." said Amy, sarcastically  
  
"Maybe, just maybe, thay were pulled through the same kind of time warp you three came through, and just by co-incidence, they've ended up in this world, and maybe they've forgotten their personalities in your normal world...." said Trowa, and Wufei nodded  
  
"Shit" whispered Quatre, at the thought of going after two of the girls friends  
  
"Im gonna have to reply........Mission accepted" Heero typed  
  
Amy sighed and flopped into a chair, and had a damn good think about what was gonna happen next   



	4. Call Of The Wild

Alternation  
  
Chapter four: Call Of The Wild  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
  
I don't own gundam Wing  
  
The gang have accepted the mission, to go after the two mobile doll engineers, and to destroy the military base on the moon where they were being built.....  
  
Unfortunately, for Duo and Donna, things don't go quite according to plan.....  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The eight pilots hopped in the cockpit's of their Gundam's, powered up the engines, and flew off into the night sky......  
  
"We've gotta split up, so as we won't get noticed when we get near the moon base" said heero, racing ahead of everyone....  
  
"Let's go in pairs, seeing as there's eight of us" sai Amy, thinking out the groups in her head  
  
"Sure thing" said Wufei  
  
"Right, Duo, you're with Donna, Amy, you're with Quatre, Trowa, you're with Natalie, and Wufei, you're with me" siad Heero, pairing everyone up  
  
They all flew off in different directions....Quatre and Amy went to Barge, Duo and Donna went to the moon base, to begin their mission, Natalie and Trowa went to a nearby colony, and Wufei and heero, they went to Peacemillion......  
---------------------------------------  
"Duo, we've got no chance of getting in here without being caught.."said Donna, sweatdropping  
  
"Of course we do babe!" laughed Duo, peering round a corner of a corridor in the moon base  
  
The pair snuck about the various corridors until they found what they were looking for, the offices of Robson Havana and Slater Carson  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Quatre and Amy made it to Barge safely, and were met there by a concerned Lady Une...  
  
"thank God you made it here, we just got a message from our spy on the moon base, that if any of you gundam pilots show up there, they are to executed instantly" she said, panicking  
  
"Shit nooooo! Donna headed off that way, and so did Duo" said Amy  
  
Quatre contemplated getting straight back in Sandrock, and saving his friends, but he thought it best not to!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
An OZ soldier walked into Robson Havana's office and told him....  
  
"Sir? There have been reports that two Gundam pliots are within the base"  
  
"What?!? See that they are captured immeadiately, and put in a prison cell" was the reply that came the chair shrouded in darkness....  
  
  
Duo slammed his body up against a wall when that soldier left the office, scared by the news he just heard  
  
  
"Donna? We gotta get out of here....Donna? Where are you?"  
  
Duo turned around, and he was faced by Slater Carson, his hand over Donna's mouth, and a gun to her head....  
  
"Bastard! put her down!!" shouted Duo  
  
"Until you both surrender, and hand over you Gundam's, your little friend here is going a big headache in the morning"  
  
"Duo, get out of here, forget about me" said Donna, pulling Carson's hand from her face  
  
"No, im not leaving you here. OK, i surrender" sighed Duo  
  
"Duo, no" said Donna  
  
The pair were then knocked out by Carson, and thrown in a prison cell  
---------------------------------------  
  
A shiver went up and down Amy's spine, she knew something was wrong  
  
"Something's not right" she said, breaking the silence in Barge's control room  
  
"What do you mean, something's not right?" asked Quatre  
  
"Duo...and Donna, something's gone wrong"  
  
A face flashed up on a communication screen, it was the spy Lady Une had mentioned earlier...  
  
"yes Nichol what is it?" asked Une  
  
"There have two Gundam Pilots captured here, they have been thrown into prison" said the hurried mercenary  
  
Amy's eyes filled up with worry for her friend in need.....  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"All of you OZ people, you all love it when you see others just like yourself, suffering just because you are stuck in a battle with yourself, the battle being for supremecy, but who needs supremecy?? Huh? that's what Smackdown is for! Damn, Im sick of this, im going over there and I am gonna bust them two out..." said Amy, walking towards the mobile suit gate...  
  
"if you're gonna go, then take a virgo, don't take your Gundam, that way you'll have a chance of making out of there alive...." said Quatre  
  
"Sure thing" smiled Amy, and gave Quatre a reassuring hug....  
  
Amy then hopped in the Virgo, and flew offf into the starry sky  
  



	5. Mercy Mission

Alternation  
  
Chapter five: Mercy Mission  
  
**DISCLAIMER**  
  
I don't own gundam Wing  
  
  
If you have read the previous chapter, you will know that Amy(the perso who is typing this story right now), has gone to the moon base to rescue Donna and Duo, but in a nasty twist of fate, Donna and Duo aren't the ones who suffer pain.....  
  
*MAJOR SIMMILARITIES TO EPISODE 25*  
*some lines from that episode used*  
----------------------------------------  
  
As Amy approached the moon base, butterflies were going crazy in her stomach, she wondered if she was doing the right thing....  
  
Duo was the last to wake up in the prison cell where he and Donna were being held captive....  
  
"hey" was the only word Donna could think of to say  
  
"Damn, my head! What happened?" asked Duo, rubbing his head  
  
"We're in prison, incase you had'nt noticed..." sighed Donna, her head resting on her knees  
  
"oh yeah right" said Duo, sitting up  
  
"i hope one of the others is coming to get us out of here"  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Natalie and Trowa sat in a lounge like area, in a house, on L-1......  
  
Natalie got a phone call suddenly, it was Quatre, he called to explain what was going on...  
  
"Duo and Donna have been captured at the moon base, Amy has gone to try and rescue them...."  
said Quatre, quick as he could...  
  
"crap" whispered Natalie and Trowa, in unison  
  
"i'm going too" said Nat, eager to go and help her friend and her sister....  
  
"you are not going on your own" said trowa "...im coming too"  
  
"Fair enough" said Natalie "let's go...thanks Quatre"  
  
"It's ok, just be careful, and don't get yourself killed"  
  
"We won't" said trowa, and put the phone down  
  
Natalie and Trowa hopped into Heavyarms and Airbuster, and headed to the moon base.....  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Donna? I think they've cut off the oxygen to this room" said Duo, realising that OZ had them right where they wanted them....  
  
"Shit, you're right........We're just gonna have to do everything we can to stay concious as long as possible"  
  
"yeah" coughed Duo, beginning to sweat  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Amy landed at the moon base, and behind her, previously un-noticed, were three other virgo's, that Lady une had sent, just for some backup....  
  
In Amy's cockpit, Quatre's face popped up on a communications screen....  
  
"be careful" he said  
  
"i will" Amy gave him a smile, and then the three suits that were with her, began attacking the main gate to the base  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Robson Havana and Slater Carson sat in their offices, shrouded in darkness, observing the gate under attack....  
  
"Convenient that they know where all of the mobile dolls are situated, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, a little too convenient"  
  
"Sir, two Gundam's are headed this way!" shouted a soldier  
  
"Which ones?" asked Slater  
  
"It appears to be Zero Three, and ...wait a second, iv'e never seen the other one before"  
  
"lemme see that" Havana butted in "He's right, that appears to be a new gundam"  
  
"Who care's whether it's new or not, send out the mobile dolls immeadiately!" shouted Slater  
  
"Order the mobile dolls to shoot them down" ordered Havana, an evil smile on his face  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Natalie and trowa stopped mid-flight and tried to think of how they were going to attck the problem at hand....  
  
Natalie had her back turned to the moon base, and did'nt notice the coming army of mobile dolls.....  
  
"NATALIE LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!" yelled Trowa, but it was too late...the suits attacked, and Natalie was blown away into the mid-night sky.....  
  
"No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted trowa, before attacking the mobile dolls  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The four Virgo's on a rescue mission, had successfully broken through the North security gate...  
  
"Right, you three defend this position" ordered Amy  
  
"Where are you going?" asked one of the assisting soldiers  
  
"Im releasing the other Gundam pilots...it's what we all want"  
  
"Ok"  
  
------------------------------  
  
In the prison cell, the air was getting rather thin....  
  
Duo was sweatdropping like crazy, and he was thinkng his life was about to end...  
  
"Hey donna? My Deathsycthe's pretty cool, don't you think? If I had that right now, i bet we'd beat Oz in no time at all. What's wrong, don't tell me you're dead alrady, come on Donna, you've gotta keep me company til' the very end...."  
  
Duo looked over Donna's lifeless body...  
  
"Amazing, she's in some kind of state of suspended animation....Donna, you're a pretty amazing girl, right until the end she refuses to give up....." Duo flicked throught the plans for his Gundam again, "The gundams, they don't lose that easily..." he choked, before passing out  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Heero and Wufei just heard what happened....  
  
"Shit, we're already one down??" asked Wufei  
  
"Yeah, Nat's missing...." said heero  
  
"We gotta get out there and help them"   
  
"No, if we go out there now, it will only cause more bloodshed"  
  
Wufei sighed  
------------------------------  
  
Amy ran into the control room where the air supply to the prison cells was cut off....  
  
"I hope im not too late..." she said, pushing the switch to open the air supply back up  
  
"Even if you are, we're going to be executing them anyway" came a voice from the darkness of the room, and the sound of gun being loaded also hit Amy's ears  
  
"Then I'll ask that you take me too" sighed Amy "In the past, failure meant certain death at school"(wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa??????????)"   
  
  
"Too bad, you were far too leniant..." said the character, before pulling the trigger  
  
Amy winced a little, as the bullet tore through her chest, she remained standing as long as she could, befor the pain became too much, and she passed out....  
  
Blood poured from the gunshot wound...it stained Amy's already red hair even darker than before  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Donna and Duo woke up, escaped to the hangar where Oblivion and Deathscythe hell stood, they hopped into the cockpits, and Duo said...  
  
"The repairs are only 70% complete, our abilities to fight are limited"  
  
"It's a miracle that we're even alive, we can't be picky"  
  
"Shall we escape?"  
  
"After we pay them back huh?"  
  
The two then rode their Gundams out through a mobile doll hatch, and started to attack the mobile dolls...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHO SHOT AMY?  
IS SHE ALIVE?  
WHERE DID NATALIE GO??  
WILL TROWA BEAT THE MOBILE DOLLS ALONE?  
  
Keep reading to find out...............  
  



	6. Death Sentence

Alternation  
  
Chapter Six: Death Sentence  
  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
  
i don't own gundam wing  
  
-------------------------  
  
AMY(THE AUTHORESS), IS MISSING PRESUMED DEAD, NATALIE IS MISSING, DUO AND DONNA ESCAPED THEIR ORDEAL AT THE MOON BASE UNSCATHED, TROWA IS ALONE NOW, TRYING TO DESTROY LOTS OF MOBILE DOLLS ON HIS OWN, WILL HE MAKE IT? IM SURE WE'LL FIND OUT.....  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa sat in the middle of a circle of mobile dolls, with his head hung down low.............  
  
"Crap....Nat's gone, and im stuck here, trying to defeat an impossible number of mobile dolls"  
  
Heero's face popped up on the screen........  
  
"Trowa? dude we just heard what happened to Nat, we're sorry...."  
  
"it's not your fault, it's mine..."  
  
"No, it's not your fault, you had no time to warn her......, now come on, you can do this!!"  
  
"thanks for the encouragement heero" said trowa, looking up  
  
Heero's face disappeared  
  
"I have only one choice left.....the self-detonation system" sighed Trowa, reaching for the system's start button....he pushed it, sighed and waited for the suit to explode  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Mobile Dolls stood, waiting for trowa to attack them........  
  
"Why isn't Zero three attacking the moblie dolls?" yelled Havana  
  
"I...i don't know Sir" said a quivering soldier  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suddenly, Heavyarms glowed bright red, and exploded violently.....leaving no trace of the shame Trowa had just suffered, or the mobile dolls for that matter  
  
  
"TROWA!!!" yelled Quatre "...NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
"He just..self-detonated" exhausted a shocked Lady Une  
  
"he sacrificed himself for Nat" sighed Wufei, eyes wide open  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo and Donna went straight to Barge after they escaped the moon base, but they missed Trowa's self-detonation display  
  
They were met at the Mobile Suit gate by Lady une, who escorted them into a quiet room, where Quatre sat........  
  
"Dude, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Duo  
  
"What's wrong? You just missed three fantastic pilots go missing..." answered Quatre  
  
"What do you mean? Who's missing?" asked Donna  
  
"Well...lets see, um, Natalie's mising, she was blown away by an army of mobile dolls..."  
  
"Shit..."whispered Donna, falling back into duo's arms  
  
"Then Amy, we don't whether she's alive or not, she went to rescue you guys, and she never came back..."  
  
"There's nothing left of the moon base either.." said Duo  
  
"Nani!?!"   
  
"i remeber hearing a gunshot just as we escaped, but i thought nothing of it" sighed Donna  
  
"Oh Shit, that's just great, there's nothing left of the base, Amy was in there, and you heard gunshots, so she could have been seriously injured as well..." sad Quatre, sarcastically.  
  
"Why did you say could have been....?" asked Duo  
  
"Well, the moon base is gone, she was inside, had a possibly fatal gunshot wound, even if she wasn't that injured, she would'nt have been able to pilot any kind of suit out of there...she's gone...."  
  
  
"Shit"  
  
"So let me get this straight...." interupted Lady Une, walking into the room "...We have one pilot confirmed dead, and two missing, presumed dead  
  
  
"We have to tell the others.....that Eight, have become five...."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE 


	7. Eight Become Five

Alternation  
  
Chapter Seven: Eight become Five  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
  
I do NOT own Gundam Wing.... ha aha ha ha ha ha aha aha aha aha h a  
  
STATUS: FINISHED( la la la la la la la la)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amy is missing presumed dead, Natalie is missing, Trowa is presumed dead after his self-detonation....  
Donna is alone, her friend and sister missing....what will she do??  
Read on to find out...............  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We gotta go tell Heero and Wufei what's happened...." said Quatre  
  
"Yeah, you're right" sighed Duo  
  
The three devestated pilots headed toward Peacemillion, on a shuttle that Lady Une had prepared for them..  
  
When they reached their destination, they were greeted by Wufei, who took them all inside, where Heero was.......  
  
"Have you heard what happened?" asked Donna, while holding Duo's hand  
  
"Yeah, Natalie and Trowa are missing..and hey, where's Amy?" asked Wufei  
  
"You don't know?" said Quatre, putting his head in his hands  
  
"know what?  
  
"That the moonbase is gone, and Amy did'nt get out in time" sighed Duo  
  
"Shit" whispered Wufei and Heero, in unison  
  
"We don't even hold out any hope for her safety now..."  
  
"Trowa's definitely gone...and Natalie, well, there's still some hope she might be alive, but it ain't much" sighed Quatre, looking up at his friends  
  
"Dude, we gotta keep hoping that they're all OK.....there might be some chance that they all made it" said Duo, putting his hand on Quatre's shoulder  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right, maybe they did make it, but I seriously doubt that they did"  
  
"So for the moment then, we have to accept that eight........." Heero said, walking around the room  
  
"....have become five" finished Wufei  
  
Donna sat in her chair, motionless, listening to the guys talking, but was oblivious as to what they were actually saying.  
  
"Donna? You OK?" asked Duo  
  
"Yeah, im fine" said Donna, trying to shrug of his worry  
  
  
^_^*  
  
Give me feedback................pppppppppppppppppllllllllleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeee  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
